


Muscleman

by tyl7897



Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Muscle Growth, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: Oliver encounters a new villain calling himself Muscleman.





	Muscleman

After a long stressful day as mayor, Oliver Queen went into the Arrow Cave to do his routine workout.  After doing his warm-up exercises, he took off his shirt revealing his nice athletic body and going to the salmon ladders getting all sweaty.  After doing some rounds, he then went to the weights. He took the barbell and picked it up, his biceps flexing from the weight and did some squats. He then dried off, get some deodorant before suiting up and going to patrol as nothing major is happening lately so he has his team members have off.

It was close to midnight during the week and in a part of town where not a lot of people are outside. He jumped over the next building and spotted a group of five men in the alleyway but they were not just any men, but hairy, bodybuilder size men shirtless. The one in the center was the biggest of them all and must be the leader Oliver thought.  Finding that curious he studied them and finding that they were punching their muscular pecs, and posing and flexing their muscles giving each other a show. He found that strange but nothing illegal so he decided to go until two of them decided to take their huge cocks out and then gave each other handjobs. So Oliver then went down and didn’t point an arrow at them as he didn’t think he needed too.

“Stop what you are doing and cover yourselves up,” Oliver said in his Green Arrow voice but the two ignored him, “I said cover yourselves up.”

“Oh sorry, but once they start going they can’t stop unless I say so.  Keep going guys,” the leader said as he gives one last pose before relaxing.

“Who are you?” Oliver said.

“Oh I’m sorry for being so rude, I’m called Muscleman and these are my muscle-men, nice to meet you Green Arrow,” Muscleman looks at Oliver’s exposed arms, “Nice muscular arms GA, could be bigger though”

“Alright Muscleman, tell your goons to stop and-” Oliver was cut off as what happened was a blur.

Oliver was going for his bow and arrow but Muscleman raises his arm quickly partly hidden by the other muscle-men and then points a gun looking object at Oliver and a beam of light comes out but the hero dodges it.  Oliver then looks where the beam was heading and saw it hit a young skinny cop walking by, not noticing the beam. The man stumbled and caught himself on the alley wall and starts to moan as Oliver sees the man’s sleeves ripping as two large muscular arms reveal themselves.  Next, his legs started to expand quickly until his pants, shoes, socks, and underwear exploded out revealing a nice pair of hairy legs and a large muscular ass. Finally, the cop’s pecs burst from the police shirt revealing a nice carpet of hair on the former skinny cop ’s torso.  Oliver noticed that the cop was almost twice the size as himself. Before going back to the muscle-men, Oliver then felt something strange, his whole body felt tingly and he couldn’t concentrate on anything except for his body. He could tell that they were talking to him but only could make out a few words, such as muscle, slow, and horny.

Oliver found himself on the ground feeling a bit sweaty.  He looks at his boots and could feel his feet straining against them.  He tried to take them off but they were so big now that he couldn’t anymore. Soon he felt relief as his feet became so big that the boots finally ripped and his feet burst out of them and finds his black socks ripped to shreds.  He noticed that his feet were at least twice their previous size. He couldn’t panic yet as his legs were getting hot and could see his leather pants expanding. They felt so hot that he couldn’t wait until they burst out of them and feel the cool air on them.  Soon his wish came true as he heard them ripping so he helped it along and tear them apart. He let out a soft sigh as he felt the breeze on his new huge, twice as big hairy muscular legs. He then notices the muscle-men all flexing and some were jacking off. He then noticed absentmindedly lifted his arms and gave them a flex and a weak smile but then quickly stopped as he felt his crotch area are now pressed against his now partly exposed green jockstrap.  He moaned as he felt horny and then put his hand on his growing bulge and gives it a tug which seemed to please the muscle-men. His waist then expands to accommodate his new muscled legs, and finally ripping his jockstrap. He couldn’t stand it anymore and freed his now huge cock and starting to jack it off. Soon he exploded with lots of cum landing on his green leather jacket. He then waited excitedly for the rest of his body to expand which he wouldn't have to wait long.

Oliver felt his arms started to swell as his hands burst out of his gloves as his forearm guards popped off revealing his twice as hairy forearms.  Soon his arms were at least twice the size as before as his shoulder guards leaving him sleeveless. Oliver had no break before his torso was swelling out.  Oliver just sat there, just enjoying the sensations that his torso was going through. First, he felt a little scratchy as hairs started to grow from his chest and abdomen trapped in his costume. Soon he felt the leather jacket felt a bit confining but as he heard the rips he smiled.  He then took his arms and helped his body along the way revealing a large muscled hairy chest and abs but his scars and tattoos were fully healed. Oliver was now completely naked and was now a bodybuilder, roughly the same size as the rest of the muscle-men. Then Oliver’s mind was racing as thoughts of serving the Muscleman, loving his new body, having sex with men, and knowing to fight all of this.  It liked forever but it was only moments until his mind settled on what to do. 

Muscleman sensed Oliver was done so he sent the former skinny cop to him and he presents his muscled ass to Oliver as he then rims it before he sits on Oliver’s cock and rides it. Soon Oliver cummed inside as the cop pulled up.  Two other muscle-men came up and helped Oliver up and punched him in Oliver’s hairy pecs as Oliver does the same and then flexes.

“Come here my new Muscle-men,” Muscleman said as Oliver walks toward him, “Now serve”

Oliver did as he told and went on his knees and started to suck on the Muscleman’s huge cock.  Oliver was sucking on it until the Muscleman instructed him to present his ass so he could fuck it. Oliver did and had the Muscleman fuck his virgin ass until he cummed into Oliver’s ass. As they were done and Oliver pulled out he then quickly turned around and grabbed the ray gun from the Muscleman and put some distance between them and points the gun at him.

“What are you doing? You serve me now,” Muscleman said.

“No, I do not, you are going to serve me now,” Oliver said as he shoots the Muscleman as he turned the knob to “serve”

One of the muscle-men then said looking at Muscleman jerking off not paying attention to anything else, “No you still serve him, he’s the biggest of all of us.”

Oliver could sense the growing tension among the muscle-men so he looks at the knob and sees “Smallest” and “Biggest”.  So he switches the knob to Smallest and shoots Muscleman as he then switches it to Biggest and points it at himself. Muscleman then started to lose some of his muscle mass until he was the smallest bodybuilder there.  At the same time, Oliver was under growing the opposite change, gaining muscle until he was the biggest bodybuilder there.

“I’m the Muscleman now, no longer the puny Green Arrow, you all serve me now,” Oliver said as he flexes his huge muscles like the rest of the muscle-men and the former Muscleman kneeled and flex.

**Small time-skip**

“This should do it, the gun is now calibrated with your DNA so only you can use, and I made it better, and more streamlined,” Cisco said now a hairy bodybuilder like the rest of the muscle-men.

“Thanks, Cisco, now your reward,” Oliver said presenting his ass as Cisco started to fuck his leader, “Barry!!!”

A blur came in and then appeared a hairy bodybuilder version of Barry came in “Yeah Muscleman?”

“Cisco finished the new Muscle Gun.  Ready to test it?” Oliver said as Cisco pounds Oliver’s ass.

“Always,” Barry said as Oliver shot the beam at him.

  
  
  



End file.
